


A Late Honeymoon

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coconuts, F/M, Honeymoon, Melting Pot Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally have a chance to enjoy their honeymoon.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aim for the Stars [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739380
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, DC Universe Bingo





	A Late Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all, I'm back! Hello lovely Arrow fandom, I hope you do enjoy this little tale.
> 
> This was written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July Fest and my prompt was Oliver/Felicity, Maranhao, Brazil, and Coconuts.
> 
> This little tale also fulfilled my B1 square on my #DCVerseBingo20 card - Oliver/Felicity hosted by quills-arrows on Tumblr.
> 
> This was beta ready by Grammarly. All mistakes are my own otherwise. Special thanks to SquarePeg72 for reading it over!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"I can't believe we are finally on our honeymoon," Felicity mused, looking around their bungalow at the Porto Preguiças Resort. She could see the crystal clear blue water outside the window where it met the beautiful white sand. This was better than she could have ever imagined if only she would have been able to take this trip right after her wedding like a normal bride. Although she thought to herself, nothing about her life was normal.

Oliver leaned against the doorframe to the master bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Felicity wander around the sitting room. He refused to let her enter the bungalow without being carried across the threshold, even though they had been married for almost a year. He hated that they were just now enjoying their honeymoon, and to make up for the fact that he delayed their honeymoon, he had every intention of making this a trip Felicity would never forget.

"Why are you standing in the doorway? I want to check out the bedroom."

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and startled him as he realized that she just stepped in front of him. Oliver closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his lips onto hers, kissing her hungrily.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. She smiled as she felt him pull her closer to him. His hands took purchase against the small of her back as he held her tight, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

They pulled apart slowly and smiled at one another. Oliver lowered his arms to pick Felicity up off the ground, cradling her in his arms. She tossed her head back with a laugh as she realized what he was doing.

"You know you don't have to carry me across any thresholds, right?" she teased, pulling her torso up so she could place a kiss to Oliver's cheek. "We aren't newlyweds anymore."

"I think you're considered a newlywed for the first year of marriage, and by my calculation, we haven't been married for a year yet," Oliver replied, raising his brow as he turned to the side, fitting them both into the master bedroom. He carried her over to the bed and carefully lowered her onto the mattress.

He leaned in and kissed her once more. "Besides, I like carrying you. I like being able to take care of you."

Felicity cocked her head to the side and studied him for a few minutes. "What do you mean, take care of me?"

"I feel like you've spent all of our relationship taking care of me. From the moment we met, you've been there to help me out whenever I needed it," Oliver explained, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the dresser.

"We take care of each other," Felicity said, pushing herself up from the bed and walking over to where Oliver was standing. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "That's why I fell in love with you," she whispered, pressing up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss to his lips.

She pulled away and turned to take in the view of their bedroom for the week. The first thing she spotted was the two swans made out of towels lying in the middle of the bed with a rose petal heart lying around them. It was the tiny details that they put into their bungalows that made the Porto Preguiças Resort the ultimate honeymoon destination.

"Where are the suitcases?" Felicity asked, looking around the room. "I want to change into a swimsuit and go lay out on the beach."

Before Oliver could answer her, she found them sitting just inside the open closet on the far side of the room. "There they are!" she cheered, rushing over to search for her swimsuit.

Oliver shook his head with a laugh before making his way across the room and wrapping his arms around Felicity's waist, pulling her away from the luggage. He turned her around to face him, capturing her lips with his before she could object. Cautiously, he reached from the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up to her shoulders.

He broke the kiss only long enough to pull the thin fabric over her head and tossed it to the side. Oliver began trailing his hands from the nape of her neck to the middle of her back. He made quick work of the clasp of her bra and pulled it off her arms, losing it in the distance with her shirt.

Before his hands could roam any further, Felicity pulled away from the kiss and reached for the hem of his shirt. She began lifting it slowly, her fingertips trailing along his skin. The warmth of his skin against her fingers sent a shiver down her spine.

Oliver reached up over his head and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head and tossing it aside. Once the shirt was out of the way, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist, reaching down to cup her ass as he lifted her into the air. He smirked when Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, pulling him into her and kissing him passionately.

Carrying her back to the bed, he slid his hand along the bed, knocking the swans onto the floor before placing Felicity gently onto the bed. He began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

It was time to get their honeymoon celebration started in the best way possible.

. . . . . . . .

Felicity hummed happily to herself as she leaned back in the chaise lounge, enjoying the sunshine on her skin. Oliver was right; their honeymoon needed to start the proper way before she could start enjoying the sun.

Making herself comfortable, she adjusted her sunglasses and closed her eyes for a few moments. There was only one thing that was missing from this moment. _Well, maybe two things_ , she thought to herself.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around for Oliver. He said he was going to find them something to drink, and he would be right back. That was about twenty minutes or so ago. As she started to shift herself to get up off the chair, she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"One Batida de Coco for the beautiful Mrs. Queen," Oliver announced, presenting a cut open coconut to Felicity with a grin on his face.

"A what?" Felicity asked, cocking her head to the side as she took the coconut from him.

Oliver shrugged. "I asked the bartender for their best selling cocktail. I thought you might be in the mood for something festive."

Felicity looked him up and down as she took a sip of the drink. "I'm definitely in the mood for more of what I had earlier," she said with a wink.

"That can definitely be arranged," Oliver replied, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. "We've got a whole week in paradise to do more of that."

"Perfect," Felicity cooed, leaning back in the chaise lounge and took another sip of the drink. "This is delicious."

"I can't wait to taste it on your lips later," Oliver teased, leaning back in his chaise.

Felicity just shook her head and closed her eyes. This honeymoon was definitely going to be one to remember.


End file.
